


【陆海】萤火流光

by SSSX



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 陆海 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSX/pseuds/SSSX
Relationships: 陆海 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【陆海】萤火流光

两人坐在门前的竹阶上，四目对望。屋外的湘妃竹随风波澜起舞，竹叶的沙沙声搔在心上，更让二人心痒难耐。王陆捧着小海的脸，吻了上去。海云帆虽然瞬间僵直了身子，却并未将王陆推开，他攥紧王陆的衣袖，试着让自己能缓慢的迎合王陆唇齿间的温柔缱眷。王陆的舌尖缓缓舔过小海的齿间，渐渐两人的舌纠缠在一起体会着如梦如归的快乐。当王陆恋恋不舍退出来时，他用拇指轻轻捻动着那人的下巴，看他眼睛里的泪水在萤火下的折射下散出不一样的光芒，“小海，你知道吗？他们都说我是九州的英雄，拯救了这天下苍生。其实他们错了，我亦是苍生，我没那么伟大无私，我所做的一切，只是为了能和那个在镇上突然敲我门问我如何获得准入券的人同芸芸众生一样执手相伴，看斜阳晚照，看月轮美满，看萤火流光。”海云帆难得见王陆如此改了日常那般放浪形骸的模样，将手按在他的心口：“王兄，你的心意我都知道了。”  
或是情之所至，或是欲火太熏。王陆一边吻着，一边解了自己的外衫铺在地上，将小海放上去。他们彼此亲吻着，王陆更是不想放过小海这张俊俏的脸上的每一处，额头、眼尾、鼻尖，最后仍是落在他饱满的唇峰上。王陆撑起身子看着小海，几只萤火虫缭绕着飞过小海的耳侧，点亮了一片璀璨，自此在王陆的心上映了满心的斑驳，难以消减。  
海云帆的衣物被一层层的拨开，露出白皙的颈窝，王陆毫不犹豫的吮上去，眼见着那片白皙的肌肤渐渐被点上一层淡淡的红。海云帆耐不住王陆的发梢带起的痒，便从一堆凌乱的衣料中挣脱了双臂，将王陆搂入怀中，顺势扫去了那缕在他身上肆意挑逗的头发。  
“小海，什么时候变得这么急色了？”  
王陆的嘴巴向来不饶人，听见头顶海云帆羞赧地结巴了几个我，挑逗的欲火更胜往常，接着道：“看来是为夫错怪你了，既然小海不急于一时，那我也依着你，我们慢一些可好。”说着，王陆的舌尖动了动，轻轻点了下小海胸前的粉。林风嗅冰肌，萤光透菩提。此时的景象这么形容，王陆觉得再好不过，他一下一下的舔着小海的乳尖，却并不一口含住，于是成功换来了海云帆一句软绵绵的王兄。海云帆总是这么软，王陆想着，但是他更喜欢此刻的这种软，因为这一切都只属于他一个人，软绵绵的吟哦，软绵绵的眼神还有软绵绵的腰肢，任何一样都足以让王陆心生波澜。  
王陆把手向下探去，扯掉了海云帆的中裤，又几把拽掉了他的亵裤向后随手一扔，直接挂到了门口篱笆上，毫无美感。海云帆歪着头，看见自己的贴身衣物就这么张扬的随风飘摇了几下又毫无生气的蔫在那，顿时羞耻万分，眼里含着泡泪，呵了一声王陆，抬脚便往王陆胸口踹。王陆也不躲，生生承了这一下。海云帆因体内的妖王被剥离，本就仙根受损，现在也只是曲曲一个筑基一品，再加上他根本没使什么力气，确切地说是眼下他也使不上什么力气，这一下本该不痛不痒，可王陆却表现出比与妖王决战身受重伤时还要难过的样子，因为不痛是真，但他这心是真痒。王陆握着海云帆细瘦的脚踝，把他的脚死死扣在自己胸口上，撅着嘴委屈道：“小海，你怎么又踹我。当年在季阳城也是，在灵剑山也是，一言不合就把我踹开，我这心里可难受的紧。”这事一直是王陆心里的结，如今旧事重提，自然是想趁着月色刚好，把话说开，好不容易九州太平，仙王大人自然不愿意三两天就再过一次爱人远去，自己担惊受怕思念非常的日子，别说远去，一个时辰的冷暴力他都不愿意。海云帆抽回了腿，坐起身来，低头不愿看他，耳朵却肉眼可见的红透一片，小声喃喃着：“王兄，我错了，以后不会了便是。”王陆捧起海云帆的脸，一下下的啄着海云帆的嘴唇：“小海，知错便改是好，可犯过的错你得补偿我，方才你踹得那一脚，直踹的为夫撕心裂肺，肝肠寸断，你说如何是好？”  
“你！”小海瞪圆了眼，知道王陆的花花肠子里定又藏了什么更为孟浪的心思，可又知自己理亏，随即扁下嘴去，斜眼瞥他：“你，你到底想怎么样？”  
王陆一听，一双桃花眼顿时亮起来。他原想海云帆认了错便好，后面逗他几句，海云帆撒个娇，事情揭过去便罢，之后该给人伺候舒服了还是得埋头苦干得兢兢业业的给人伺候舒服了。可哪曾想这本让他惯出娇纵性子的人就这么松了口，任他摆布？机不可失失不再来，时不我待，此时不干更待何时？！王陆从衣襟里掏出盒膏脂，朝海云帆使了个眼色，不必多说，海云帆自然知道他想干什么，想来这人带他来看萤火，竟还随身带着这个，自己今晚怕是横竖都躲不过了，倒不如找个机会反客为主，闹他一闹。海云帆两指夹了膏脂放在地上，便去解王陆的腰带。王陆大大咧咧的胳膊向后一支，懒散的瞧着他，盘算着自己等海云帆伺候完自己脱去衣袍，该怎么罚他。  
王陆的那身月牙白不如海云帆的那套繁复，不多时，两人便赤裸相对。王陆伸手一捞再次把人搂入怀中，歪头去吮那人的颈窝，两只手在海云帆的腰间不停作祟。海云帆的腰比一般女子还要细许多。当初为了和小琉璃比武，他偷偷打量过小琉璃的腰，左思右想也不明白为何古人要把美人的腰比作杨柳，明明跟那树桩子也差不得多少。直到遇到海云帆，那次共浴，这人绝美的曲线惊艳得他直接给自己的药浴里多加了一味从六师叔那顺来的上好龙井。自此每年春天里最细软的柳条在王陆眼中都失了灵动，只有他身前堪堪一握的细腰才是真正的细丝柳绦，一动一扭都令人心旷神怡，引人攀附纠缠。  
海云帆仰着脖颈，双眼迷离间，看那些飞舞的萤火虫都变成了跳跃的光斑，和天上的星子厮混在一起，妄图把这暗夜烧个透亮。王陆模仿着交缠的动作顶了两下腰，海云帆整个人又软了些，他紧紧搂住王陆，在欲望跌堕前，轻轻吐出句王兄。  
“小海，换个称呼吧，你总是叫我王兄，生气时叫我王陆，让你喊我夫君相公你又偏偏不肯，今天我想听个新鲜的好不好。”王陆拍了下海云帆挺翘的臀，柔声说。  
“那你容我想一想。”  
毕竟身为皇子，性事上和王陆这个市井人物出身的人比起来，定要带几分羞怯。平日下身任由王陆怎么倒弄，至多都是漏出一声王兄，更多时候他是半声都不愿哼出来的，要么用小臂把那一腔咿吖堵回肚里，要么就是上齿叼着自己的下唇死活不松口。王陆有时看到唇瓣上让海云帆平白叼出两个齿痕也是心疼，便俯身帮他去堵，唇齿相依，水乳交融。可这次海云帆倒像是突然转了性子，绵绵地一句就让王陆惊了半晌。  
“哥哥，王陆哥哥。”海云帆眼波流转，一副情动的模样。他骑在王陆身上，半岔开着腿，手指蘸了身边的一坨膏脂沿着臀峰往自己的穴口里送。两指轻轻搅动，时不时搔过那点，引来海云帆轻微的抖。待得王陆回过神来，想要伸手去抱怀中的人，才惊觉自己的双手早被海云帆用束练咒反手束了起来。王陆被海云帆挑逗的内心焦灼，此时自己又不能有所动作，看着眼前的海云帆在他身前起落，心中又爱又恨，爱他的情动，爱他的小脾气，也恨他的肆意挑逗，恨他的欲擒故纵。  
“啊……哥哥……”柔声细语顺着风飘进王陆的耳朵里，是情欲的催化剂，浓烈的情愫就这样顺着海云帆一声声嗯呀散溢在二人周围。海云帆手上的动作不停，空着的那只手顺着王陆的肩头一直往下直滑到下腹。他轻柔的将王陆的那根一把握住，感受着筋脉的跳动。  
“小海，我是你的，我是你的……你能不能给我？”王陆闭上眼睛，去寻海云帆的唇。肌肤慢慢贴合，再然后便是一阵狂风急雨，接吻的啧啧水声与深浅不一的短促呼吸渐渐取代了竹叶骚动的声音成为夜的主导。海云帆有些吃力，他推开王陆，看着那双在梦中让他撑过无数个夜晚的桃花眼，又一声婉转：“哥哥~”  
海云帆把自己的和王陆的合拢在一起，缓缓磨蹭着，听着王陆在他的耳根边粗重的喘息和一声声充满情欲的告饶，手里的动作又重了些，顺着凸起的筋脉探向王陆的囊袋，用圆润的指肚一下下戳刺着，刺激着王陆的每一寸神经：“哥哥，你颤的有些厉害。”  
“小海，你这样叫，谁忍得住呢。你瞧，我已经让你缚了手，你又不让我那么快解脱，小海不如行行好，我们不叫了好不好。”王陆哄着海云帆，知道他是一时气不过自己说要罚他而已，他倒想看看他的小海还能耍出什么花样。所以他选择继续配合着海云帆把这场戏演下去。  
“都听哥哥的。”说完，海云帆挑着唇角，露出少有的会作弄别人时才会有的笑容。他抬起手，拔下了发髻上的那根梨木发簪叼在嘴里，披散下来的一头青丝，比这夜还要黑上几分。那双晶亮的眸子对上王陆的，用眼神告诉他，这下你满意了吗。王陆红了眼，咬上海云帆的锁骨，连同几缕发丝，此时此刻他就像只在荒野中饿了许久的野兽，看到了猎物，便一定要不顾一切的扑上去，将他完完全全占有。王陆换了另一侧锁骨疯狂地啃咬，不多时海云帆的身上便多了几块青青紫紫的痕迹。  
海云帆放弃了扩张，一只手扶着双手被缚的王陆防止他倒下去，另一只手将他们两人的性器交握在一起，来来回回的撸动。他低头看了一眼，有些不满。他本来就有些在意王陆身量比他高，眼下自己的那根立在王陆身边又显得秀气了许多，感觉自己怎么哪里都比他差一些，于是又快速地撸动了两下，想着兴许自己这个还会再涨大一些，而王陆那根都都涨成了黑紫色，肯定是到达了极限。可是直到海云帆的手上沾满了两人溢出的清液，也没达到海云帆预想的效果。  
王陆见他皱着眉，想搂过他去亲他的眉心，这一动才想起自己还被捆着，行动多有不便。于是他凑过去，叼过海云帆嘴里的那根簪吐在一边，用力吻上去，汲取着海云帆的每一寸呼吸。  
海云帆将自己承上去，用胳膊还住王陆，彼此的心口相贴，又带起了一片滚烫，仿佛要彻底熔去两人的躯壳，让两颗炙热跳动的心最终纠缠到一处，至死不休。海云帆的性器在王陆的下腹上磨蹭着，随着身子的起伏，渐渐加快，将海云帆拖入欲海深处。王陆的势物也是越来越硬，直愣愣的顶在海云帆的小腹上，应和着海云帆的节奏律动着，每一下都刺激着海云帆的神经。海云帆仰起头，颤抖着身体，看漫天飞舞的萤火虫瞬间都变成了四处飘散的金箔麟火。精液喷溅到了王陆和自己的胸口，化成两朵白色的浪花，激荡在这个春夜里。  
好一会儿，海云帆才用尽力气，将自己瘫软的身子从王陆身上支撑起来。情潮未退，他半眯着眼睛看向王陆。  
“王陆，我好困，我们睡吧。”说着也不管王陆的孽根还支着，随手拽了件衣服就要从王陆身上挪开。可猛然间，他被什么往回一勾，一个天旋地转，他已躺在王陆身下。  
“你、你、你什么时候解开的？”  
王陆两只手把海云帆的腕子按在鬓边，见他大惊失色的样子，心里一阵畅快，随即解释道：“连方鹤那个暴脾气老古板的捆仙锁都奈何不了我，小海，你一个筑基品阶的束练咒还打算锁我到几时。真是没想到，小海嘴上说着要改，怎么还是这般无情无义，只管自己舒服了，抛下你王陆哥哥就要跑。看来今天不教教你真的不行，小海啊，有句话你要记住，百因必有果，你的报应就是我。”  
“王陆，你别……”  
不管海云帆的推拒，王陆抹了两人射出的黏腻，搬开海云帆的腿，将两根手指直直送了进去，穴中的软肉感受到有熟悉的东西侵入进来，全都谄媚的迎了上去，紧紧包裹住王陆的每一根指节。有力的骨节在海云帆柔软的甬道里捣弄，惹得他又热情地分泌出更多的液体去沾湿它。  
王陆看着身下的人再不负刚才的半分得意，别说一声哥哥，就连醉人的呻吟都被他生生憋回肚里，一丝也不愿透给他。王陆的外衫被海云帆骨长的手指拧成一座小山，山脊从指缝中向外蔓延开来，最终消失在两人身下。王陆伸手，将自己的衣物从海云帆手中拯救出来，将自己的手指穿过海云帆的，两人十指交握之际，海云帆便一把攥紧了王陆的手，像他的后穴一样，将王陆死死咬住。  
王陆复又去咬海云帆的耳垂，玩够了，就又伸出舌尖去舔他的耳根，边舔边不忘说着浑话调戏海云帆：“小海，什么时候你的耳根和你下面这张小嘴儿一样软就好了，这样就能乖乖听我的话了是不是。当然它要是软不下来也行，那就不能怪你王陆哥哥我了，我就只能把你操软，好让你乖乖留在我身边，不再乱跑。”说着，两指在海云帆的里面猛地一拧，剐蹭到那点敏感的凸起。  
海云帆的眼含着泪，眼尾早已现出片红，整个人哆哆嗦嗦的。听王陆这么一说，更是羞耻万分，身子不自觉的向上拱出一道弧，想逃离王陆的掌控，可偏偏海云帆总是斗不过王陆的坏心眼，随着王陆手指的动作软下腰来，躲不开，逃不掉。像搁浅的鱼，海云帆拼命的呼吸，仅仅两根手指就让他承受不住，可内里偏执的个性又让他竭力的维持着一丝理智，在幕天席地之下不敢发出任何声音，漫天的星斗在看着他，飞舞的萤火虫在看着他，似乎一双双眼睛都在嘲笑与鄙视海云帆的不知羞耻。  
“小海，别想了。看着我，小海，只有我，这里只有我，在你的眼睛里。”王陆在他耳边浅吟着，像是令人失魂的咒语，让人放下一切皆是心甘情愿。他抽出手指，将自己的势物挤进海云帆的后穴里，却不一插到底，即使他能感受到那人身体内部的无限热情。他该得到些教训，王陆想着。  
王陆尝试着不停的转换角度，柱身不停的撵摩着海云帆最敏感的几个位置，深深浅浅，使得海云帆在他身下抖的更加厉害，终于抑制不住，轻哼出声。  
“对，就是这样，小海，别压抑自己。”  
虽然妖王一役已过百年，可是王陆始终有种错觉，海云帆并没有完完全全的将自己交给他。即使他知道自己总是在海云帆的事情上容易变得敏感，容易变得患得患失，却仍旧不受控制的去疯狂遐想某些事情，他怕海云帆还会有诸如自己是妖王这类事情上瞒着他，然后再将人推开，独自去承受一切。所以在海云帆说王陆总在睡觉时把他勒得喘不过气的时候，王陆都笑得像个傻子一样，而海云帆当然知道爱人所想，可除了安慰他自己再不会抛下他之外，他真的不知道究竟自己能做些什么才能让人睡得安稳。每每这时，身心俱疲的王陆就会想到穿越之前看到的那句至理名言：和摩羯座谈恋爱是什么感受？折寿。  
“小海，慢慢打开自己，不要怕，你面对的人是我。我想要你，要最真实的你，所以不要怕，叫出来。”王陆打定主意，要将海云帆从那具僵化的躯壳中剥出来，问题总是要解决的，至于方式方法，九州仙王王陆从不因循守旧。  
海云帆抬起埋在王陆颈肩的脸，略微失焦的双眼努力去追寻身上人看向他的目光。那双眼睛无论何时都充满了真挚、热情和从内心迸发出的暖。眼前的人显然为他做了太多，为他与人比武，为他受了师父的杖责和众人的羞辱，为他引魂入体只为能击破妖王，拯救他于水火。他也太想为王陆做点什么了。  
海云帆将两条长腿分的更开，如此的邀请王陆怎会看不出。双手箍住海云帆的腰，王陆下身猛地用力一挺，整跟肉棍狠狠操进了海云帆的身体里。顿时，海云帆感到身体中所有的空荡被填平，后穴内的每一分软肉都紧紧绞住王陆的柱身，身体里的那一点随着王陆筋脉的跳动被有一搭没一搭的撩拨着，让他的身子忍不住向后拱起一道完美的弧线。  
“王兄，王兄，我错了，你轻一些。”海云帆不知自己的哀求不仅得不到怜惜，反而让王陆的动作变本加厉。  
“小海，说好的换个称呼的，不许改回来。”  
“啊……哥哥……你……”  
剩下的话语还未出口，便被王陆撞碎在静谧的夜中。海云帆一声声的在王陆耳边呻吟着，感受着那人在身体里的动作越来越快，壮伟的巨物在他的后穴里开天辟地、翻江倒海，惹得人难以安生。  
王陆啄上海云帆的唇，随着身下越来越炙热，他的唇舌又和海云帆的交缠在一起，两人似乎要比谁比谁更凶狠一样疯狂啃咬，而怀中的人太过敏感，随着那双手在他身上四处揉捏留恋，腰窝屁股，点燃的欲火热辣的蒸腾着海云帆的每寸肌肤。卡在腿间的势物两两碰撞，后面又被人顶得舒爽，麻痒的欢愉顺着下身一路窜到神经，整个人抖着，声音也颤得不像样。  
半吊着的感觉，让海云帆觉得自己快被熬干了，他伸手想要去安抚被两人夹在小腹的势物，却被王陆一把捉住了手，带着一路向两人交合的地方探去。  
“你、你做什么？”  
“当然是把你伺候舒服了。”  
海云帆的手被王陆顺着腿根塞在穴口旁，感受着王陆的每一次进出。沿着进出的那一小节，海云帆摸到了王陆的根部，他隐约觉得自己可能马上就要被王陆的势物撕裂了，这似乎是他第一次用手去感受王陆在冲击他的时候究竟是何情状。下面的穴肉为了迎合他，可能已经红肿，甚至翻出一些来，囊袋的冲撞紧随其后，拍打在海云帆细滑的手背上，然后便向内里挤去，不给两人间留下哪怕一丝缝隙。  
海云帆的腿毫无意识的缠上王陆的腰，以王陆对他的了解，他知道小海快达到极限了，于是他一手将海云帆的双腕所在头顶，一手撸上海云帆的阳物，身下的动作有快了几分，啪啪的打在海云帆身上，呼吸也越来越粗沉。然而当海云帆挺直了腰背，绷起脚尖夹紧王陆，准备迎接情潮的时候，下身的小孔竟猛然间被王陆按住。  
“小海，我说了，犯错是要被罚的。说两句好听的求求我，等我气消了，就放了你好不好？”  
如果不是王陆的那玩意儿还埋在自己的身体里，恐怕王陆现在满脸无辜的表情，无论他做错什么，海云帆都会原谅他。  
王陆看着海云帆起伏的胸口，两粒小巧而饱满的乳珠也随之颤抖，像是得了趣，他停下了身下的攻势，让自己的孽根半卡在海云帆的穴眼里，又探出舌尖去嘬舔海云帆的乳珠，看着那人的眼尾又艳红了几分。  
“我……我不是……不是已经认过错了么？”  
王陆不做声，身下重重一顶。  
“王兄，我错了，求你！”  
又是狠狠一下。  
“”哥哥，是哥哥，王陆哥哥，我错了好不好。求你松开，求你。”  
“错在哪？”  
“错在……不能……戏弄你……”  
“这不是重点啊，小海，再想想。”  
奖励似的，王陆开始缓缓耸动起腰。  
“错在……错在……不能抛下你……”  
海云帆昏昏沉沉的，下一秒所有的言语便被王陆猛烈的撞碎，下身的酥痒再次袭来，让他的前身起了更大的反应，他两手胡乱的抓着、拍打着，想松去王陆的禁锢。王陆就势擒了他纤长的手摸上去，见他被自己烫得要收回手，又牵制住他裹在手心按了回去，手指松开之前还不忘用圆弧的指肚在小孔周围蹭了几圈，然后欢愉的听着身下的人在情欲的作用下两瓣薄唇又吐出几声好哥哥。  
随着前身的撸动越来越快，王陆也加剧了进出的速度，整根快速地没入又整根拔出，仿佛只有对身下的人再奋力一点，再凶狠一点，才足够证明自己对他的爱的深度。他每一次深入都直接操在海云帆的敏感点上，海云帆的双腿开始不听使唤的抖，大腿内侧更是颤抖得厉害。全身的舒爽惹得穴口寂寞更甚，一次次深重的操弄翻出去得里肉，红肿着在微凉的空气中渴望着那副年轻的躯体。  
“哥哥，我真的忍不住了。”海云帆带着哭腔，艰难地拼凑出一句完整的话。  
“小海，马上，就快好了。”  
海云帆闭上双眼，紧紧抱住王陆，任凭狂风的最后席卷。几次强有力的撞击之后，几乎是同时，两人都僵直了身子，将精华喷洒在对方的胸膛上、身体里，让爱人沾染上属于自己的气息与温度。  
刚泻过身，王陆俯在海云帆的身上，将他裹入怀中亲吻他的唇，他轻抚着海云帆的发顶，“小海，你知道么，其实我一直在等你这句话。以前你说不会再弃我于不顾，说了千遍万遍，我总不敢轻易信你，总觉得我可能在做一场梦，梦醒了就又是一场空。”  
海云帆转了个身，看向王陆：“对不起，又让你为我担忧了。我这性子你知道，有些话爱闷在心里，觉得说不说都无妨。百年过去，我日日在你身边，觉得你会好些，会少些想法，可我还是忽略了你的感受。王陆，我问你你后悔么，貌似我并不是一个合格的道侣？”  
“后悔，简直后悔死我了。后悔怎么就喜欢上你这么个表里不一的，外表温润如玉佳公子，内里闷骚偏执小傲娇。虽说辛苦了一点，却又甘之如饴。哎，怎么说呢？难啊~”  
王陆偷偷撇着眼睛看他，看海云帆低眉顺目透着些委屈，以为这人把自己的话当真了，连忙哄道：“真生气啦？”  
“没有。”  
王陆心想，瞧吧，明明就是个偏执的小傲娇。  
还不待王陆张嘴去哄，海云帆倒紧紧搂住了王陆：“王兄，我真的再也不离开你了，真的。这不是梦，我保证你明天睁开眼看到的就是我，不仅是明天，还有之后无数的明天，请让你的生命里有我。”虽然王陆的话看似花言巧语，但海云帆依旧感受到了王陆的赤诚，对于他来说王陆所做所说的一起无疑是对他的爱的最好的表达。爱一个人，应该是快乐的，是简单的。他会试着放下心里的防备，让王陆探寻到更多自己，而这种改变对于自小性格内敛的海云帆来说无疑是不小的挑战。唯一让他愿意经受的理由是王陆值得他这么做。  
王陆惊讶于海云帆对他的剖白，听得这番话，他才更有勇气放下之前的担忧。可欣慰于两人的情感更近一步没多久，王陆就原形毕露，调戏起自己的爱人。  
“信！当然信！小海连叫哥哥那么难为情的事情都愿意做了，我还有什么不信呢。”  
海云帆回想起刚才那些羞于启齿的事情，登下便红了脸，羞愤难当，刚抬手作势要打，便一把被王陆攥住，这人嘴上还不忘占他的便宜：“哎，做都做了，还不让为夫说么，这可就是没诚意了。看来为夫得亲自验验货，看小海刚才说的话有几成真。”  
说着，王陆顺势将海云帆翻了个身，让他趴在早已皱得不成样的衣服上，自己则倾身压上去，一口含住海云帆的后颈，开始新一轮的欲海翻波。  
泻过之后海云帆的后穴就反应性夹得更紧，王陆的那玩意儿自始至终就没抽出来过，眼见海云帆又有了反应，洞中的软肉再次裹挟上来，把已有起势的那根渐渐绞紧，王陆也再顾不得许多，红了双眼，开始死命的往上撞。  
海云帆轻哼出声，白嫩的肌肤渗出一层细细的薄汗，在萤火的照耀下显得亮晶晶的。小穴缩着一环环的软肉将王陆的那根抱拥的更紧，而王陆此刻更像个无情的浪子，对于那些挽留置之不理，毫不留情的抽身而去，却又在下一秒又狠狠地回旋过去，揉捻着那些折磨人的、让他眷恋不舍的东西。空气被一次次地从身体中挤压而出，再随着交姌的缝隙带着情动时的炙热卷土重来。  
海云帆贪恋王陆热浪般的温度，于是拱起腰身，让自己的背极尽可能的去贴近王陆炽热的胸膛，可王陆却偏偏不想给他来个痛快似的直起了身子。王陆抓了几件衣服，揉成一团塞在海云帆的腹下，又拍了一把海云帆的屁股，看着它在微润的空气中颤抖了几下，想着这可比平日里小海裹着好几层布料的手感好太多。两人交缠过的清液从臀缝处延展出几道震颤的水痕。海云帆被身后的男人贪图无厌地冲撞，哆哆嗦嗦，若不是王陆扶着他的腰，怕是随时要瘫软下去。他上身软软地爬伏在褶皱的衣物上，一头乌发如瀑披散在两边，中间的几缕顺着颈肩，贴着汗湿的背脊蜿蜒到腰间，像水墨山水中的几曲溪流，引着有缘人到桃花源秘境一探。喘息的节奏随着王陆的进出越来越混乱，海云帆依旧挺翘着屁股接受他的冲撞，极尽张开的双腿颤得厉害，臀缝以及大腿内侧流出来的液体，随着肉刃的闯入，湿湿滑滑地抽插出声响。逐渐地海云帆身后变得麻木，松软的腰肢似乎下一刻就会被王陆撞散了。  
王陆下身越来越硬挺，却一点蓄势待发的意思都没有，估计这场欢爱誓要持续许久，又听得海云帆 “哥哥、哥哥……”喊的可怜，语气中带着点哭腔，怕是难受的紧，只能握住海云帆半支起的秀气，希望能帮他舒展身子，将憋在身体里的欲火纾解出一部分。他的手绕在海云帆的柱身上毫无规律的上下抚弄，得了空又去爱抚垂在半空的两个囊袋，离开的柱身时候还不忘刻意抚摸一把端口。海云帆被身体里的火烧的难受，前端的肉身排解不得，依旧可怜无助地挺立着，适才敏感处乍一得刺激，逼得他打颤，被撩拨的几乎要哭出声来，全身都较起了劲，身后的穴口一张一合，贪婪地吞吐着王陆热辣的肉身，引得王陆也越发的情潮高涨。   
王陆每次撞进来，都精准地顶弄在令人失魂的那处，穴中的里肉疯狂地痉挛去吮吸王陆，可惜王陆下一刻就狠狠地拔了出去，刹那间的空虚令他难受得呜咽起来。体内深埋的巨物撑得海云帆有些吃痛，虽然已经做了一次，可他恍然觉得王陆的尺寸比上次更大了，之前还说什么让他的生命里有他，照这样的情况下去，有没有明天都不好说。  
“不要了，王陆，不要了。”海云帆被顶的连说话的语气都是一窜一窜的。  
王陆自然不会这么轻易放过他，灵巧的舌头在海云帆的耳根舔了几口，回答道：“小海，我什么事儿都听你的，就是这件不行。”  
啪的一声，王陆的巴掌又拍在海云帆的臀肉上，吓得海云帆心跟着一揪，肠肉可耻地分泌了更多液体淋在热烫的势物上。王陆感受到内里的冲刷，精壮的腰狠狠一挺结结实实的撞上去。  
空虚的穴口被填得满满当当，饱胀酸涩地滋味从身下清晰地涌上来，像涨潮水一样将海云帆淹没。海云帆的腰酸得厉害，心想早知自己就不该说那番话，若是平时王陆到还有几分顾忌，这下可好，话已出口这人便像脱了缰的野马，疯了似的在他身上驰骋。思至此，海云帆索性使上浑身所剩不多的力气，报复似的夹紧王陆。王陆被他绞得头脑瞬间发麻，整个人倾身趴在他身上，屈着双腿将他的腿分的更开，每操弄一次腿根与臀部皆是一击，一只手捏着他胸前的乳珠，胡乱拉扯，另一只手也不老实地重新擒住他的前身，丝毫不显温柔。  
背上滚烫的呼吸打在海云帆的脖颈，密密麻麻地酥痒笼罩着他，在这场你追我赶的较量中，海云帆最终输下阵来，缴械投枪。  
王陆抹了一手的腻滑，从海云帆的腰侧一直向上抹到胸口，嘴里不停喃喃着小海，身下的动作也快了几分，最终也伴着几声粗喘息，交代在海云帆的身体里。

云憩雨歇，王陆带来的那些萤火虫早已飞的不知去向，一阵风一片云飘过，才遮住天上大片的星辰璀璨，只剩海云帆的明眸善睐还在夜里发出透亮。  
海云帆被王陆收拾好抱回榻上，懒散着骨头窝进王陆怀里。倒是王陆还依旧有精力在他耳边絮絮叨叨的。不过海云帆早已没有力气再去听王陆念叨的什么，昏沉恍惚间只听得些片语只言。

他说我才不在乎什么九州。  
他说狗屁仙王！没有你，仙王降世也无非是九州再多个无情的神。  
他说小海，你是我的劫，是我一生的风月。

\--完--


End file.
